Wizard101
Wizard101 is a MMORPG developed by Kingsisle Entertainment. The player creates a wizard and has to save The Spiral (The equivilant of the galaxy) from the evil wizard Malistaire. Players can use three types of chat in-game depending on their age. Players below 13 years old can only use Menu Chat, a safe chat system with pre-selected sentences. Players over the age of 13 can use Menu chat and Text chat, where you type what you want to say, it is filtered so nothing inappropriate can be said. Players over the age of 18 can use Menu chat and Open chat, the ability to say anything they want. If someone says something inappropriate, they will be banned or other players can report them. A friends system is also a feature, where you can add other players as friends. Wizard101's sister game, Pirate101 also developed be Kingsisle, was launched on the 17th of October, 2012. Schools of Magic There are seven schools of which a player can be part of. The Schools are: Main Schools: Storm: Powerful in attacking, lowest health of all schools, prone to their spells failing (Fizzling) Known as Diviners. Fire: Powerful in attacking with spells that linger and do damage over time, but not as powerful as storm, second lowest health. Second most prone to fizzling. Known as Pyromancers. Ice: Weak in attacking, high in defense and high in health. Known as Thaumaturges. Spirit Schools Myth: Average attack, average defense, average health, don't fizzle often, average health. Known as Conjurers. Death: Average, spells attack and return half the hit points as health for you, average defense, good health. Known as Necromancers. Life: Highest health of all schools, least powerful, good defence, has the ability to heal other players, only Life students can do this, very few attack spells, mainly healing, almost never fizzle. Known as Theurgists. Other Balance: Very well rounded, very good health, almost never fizzles. Known as Sorcerers. Special Sun, Moon and Star: Known as Astral spells, is not technically a school, but Astral spells can be used by all schools equally. Teachers Each school has their own teacher, you go to your schools teacher to learn new spells. Each school has a consistent teacher throughout the game, excluding Death and Balance. The teachers are: Headmaster Professor Merle Ambrose (Male, Headmaster) Fire: Professor Dalia Falmea (Female) Storm: Professor Hailstrom Balestrom (Male) Ice: Professor Lydia Greyrose (Female) Myth: Professor Cyrus Drake (Male) Life: Professor Moolinda Wu (Female) Death: Formerly Malistaire. Malorn Ashthorn (Male, Early game) Dworgyn (Male, Current) Balance: Arthur Wethersfield (Male, Early Game) Alhazred (Male, Current) Villians Malistaire Malistare is the main antagonist of the Malistare Storyline, the former professor of the School of Death at Ravenwood, brother to the Myth professor Cyrus Drake and husband to the former Life professor Sylvia Drake, forming the trio of Spirit School professors. When Sylvia caught a severe cold and died, the heartbroken Malistare parted from his brother and uprooted the Death School from the ground, landed it in Nightside and left Wizard City in grief. He then returns just when the player is accepted into Ravenwood, he/she then fights his minions and Malistare leaves. After helping out with several issues in Wizard City that are all connected to Malistare, the player defeats one of his biggest minions, Lord Nightshade. Merle Ambrose then explains that Malistare has been using these issues as a distraction so he can carry out his true plans, retrieve an ancient book known as the Krokonomicon which holds the secrets to Life and Death magic. He has traveled to Krokotopia to achieve this but when he awakens Krokopatra for the book, she reveals it was taken. Malistare travels to Marleybone where the Marleybonian Archaeologists took the Sarcophagus of Souls(Which contains the Krokonomicon) he helps the O' Leary gang break their leader, Meowiarty, out of prison to help him steal the Krokonomicon. Eventually, the player enters Big Ben to stop him but Meowiarty has already given the Krokonomicon to Malistare who reveals he's going to Dragonspyre and leaves Meowiarty to get rid of him/her. Malistare first goes to Mooshu to get the key to Dragonspyre from Emperor Yoshihito but when he refuses to hand it over, Malistare severely injures him, steals the key, and leaves for Dragonspyre. Cyrus Drake later reveals Malistare's plan is to use the Krokonomicon to reawaken the Dragon Titan and command it to bring Sylvia back to life. You make your way up to the Crown of Fire where Malistare has already begun the first part of the ritual. Cyrus tries to reason with him which fails, he then tries to cast an illusion of Sylvia which tries to convince him to stop which also fails and Cyrus abandons the player. The player then duels Malistare to the point of killing him, he then tells Sylvia he's failed her but Sylvia assures him she's in a better place and coaxes him to rest, the two then vanish, officially at rest. Combat Combat is a battle between your wizard and Malistaire's minions. You have to use spells from your deck to defeat them. Combatants are assigned a rank from 1 to 12. After you defeat them you receive experience and any combination of the following: Equipment/Gear (Hats, Robes, Wands, etc.), Treasure Cards, Pet Snacks, Plant Seeds (for Gardening only), Pets or Reagents (Used for Crafting). These items can be dropped in combat from bosses or even regular 'mob monsters' wandering about the various streets in the 8 worlds. Characters in Wizard101 who are defeated in combat are sent back to the common area of the world they were currently fighting to regain their vital characteristics (The Commons, The Oasis, Regent's Square, Jade Palace, the Basilica, Northguard, Celestia Base Camp, Pigswick Academy, Baobob Crossroads and Caliburn). A wizard may also play mini-games to help restore health and mana quickly. The minigames also give a wizard gold and other valuable items to be used throughout the game. If the player has a 2-D combat opened, there will be a little circle on the display with the school of the monster inside of it Worlds Wizard City: Wizard City is the first world in the game of Wizard101. Here is where we are introduced to the Malistaire Arc of the story, and it is home to the Ravenwood School of Magic. This is also where many locations not present in other worlds, such as the Pet Pavilion and Arena, are located. All of the streets are each based on one school of magic with the exception of Balance. Krokotopia: Krokotopia is an ancient land of forgotten treasures that evokes that atmosphere of Egypt. In this place, deserts surround the life-giving oasis in the shadow of towering pyramids. Krokotopia was once home to the Kroks (a race of humanoid crocodiles), and it is rumored the Kroks have awakened and enslaved the Manders. Its hub is the Oasis. Krokotopia is based on ancient Egyptian culture and architecture. Its inhabitants are particularly interested in Balance magic and the three elemental schools: Fire, Ice, and Storm. In order to gain access to Krokotopia, you must have completed the previous world, Wizard City. Marleybone: Marleybone is the home of Dogs, Cats, and proper manners. Marleybone is based on 19th to 20th century London as well as having a 19th-20th century English "steampunk" theme. The city has all the trappings of a modern society built upon scientific foundations. However, the swift robber Meowiarty has escaped prison and you have to help catch him at the very top of Big Ben. Big Ben, Scotland Yard, and the Royal Museum are some of the most famous sights in Marleybone. Its hub is Regent's Square. In order to play in Marleybone, you must have defeated Krokopatra successfully. Mooshu: MooShu is a beautiful land with a rich, deep history. MooShu is based on ancient Japanese culture and architecture, as hinted in some creatures like the Samoorai (as in Samurai Cows), Oni (which resemble Indian Elephant-headed humanoids), and Ninja Pigs. Blooming cherry trees, carefully maintained gardens, and tall mountains can be found everywhere. Although this is a place of knowledge and tradition, there is a great mystery here. Malistaire has attacked and injured the Emperor. The players must defeat the Oni led by the War Oni, the Plague Oni, the Death Oni, and the Jade Oni alongside the Ninja Pigs, Ghosts, Samoorai, and other creatures in order to save the emperor and get the Spiral Key to Dragonspyre. Its hub is the Jade Palace. In order to get to MooShu, you must have completed Marleybone. Dragonspyre: Dragonspyre is an ancient, haunted world in which renegade professor Malistaire has recently been spotted. The world is based on the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, as well as Greek and Byzantine architecture, but the humans there all have Russian accents. Once an advanced militant society, Dragonspyre had an esteemed Academy rivaling that of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts in Wizard City. The inhabitants once held a special interest in Fire Magic. To gain access to Dragonspyre, you must have completed Mooshu. Celestia: Long ago, the Astral Wizards of Celestia created powerful magic using the energy of the Stars, the Moon, and the Sun. The world is based on the Greek and Roman legend of the underwater civilization of Atlantis. The sorceress Morganthe (a Queen of the Shadow Web) wanted the secrets of the Celestian magic at all costs. In order to enter Celestia, you must be at least level 48 and have completed the world of Dragonspyre by finishing the quest, "The Final Countdown." Grizzleheim and Wintertusk: Inspired by Norse mythology, Grizzleheim & Wintertusk are airy, outdoor landscapes of snowy mountains, glacial ridges and towering trees that are home to three Wizard101 tribes – Bears, Wolves, and Ravens. The environment is based on the Scandinavian countries of Norway, Sweden and Finland during the era of the Vikings. With the arrival Wintertusk came new level 35 and 55 spells. The underground area of Nastrond is where a mighty Frost Giant is kept asleep. Wysteria: Wysteria was once a trade post and pleasant enough small town in the Wizard City cluster, not too far away but of little consequence in the overall scheme of things, until a magical incident occurred that caused a crawling vine to grow and completely overrun the town. Now it is the home to Pigswick Academy. Your job in Wysteria is to win the Spiral Cup competition and bring fame to Wizard City's own Ravenwood. However, some trouble comes about: the Spiral Cup has been stolen! Here, you will find out who (or what) was responsible for its disappearance. Zafaria: Zafaria is an African-themed world, home to the Lions, Zebras, Elephants, and Gorillas. Can you stop Morganthe from capturing the Lions' Sacred Crown, Zebras' Sacred Shield, Elephants' Sacred Swords, and Gorillas' Sacred Amulet? Test yourself in this challenging, yet fun, world. In order to enter Zafaria, you need to successfully beat Celestia by finishing the quest, "Through This Door." Avalon Avalon is a world based on the medieval period in Great Britain, Ireland, France, Germany, and Italy. It incorporates many elements from the Arthurian and Celtic myths. It is a land of Knights, Dragons, Fairies, Witches, Goblins, Ogres, Giants, and Spriggans. This is where the wizard learns about the motivations of Merle Ambrose and Morganthe as well as providing back story for them. This eventually leads the wizard on a quest to restore the land and recover a mystical sword known as the Sword of Kings, which was originally wielded by the king of Avalon and is the only thing that can defeat Morganthe's Deck of Shadows and restore the king. In a time forgotten Artorious became King of Avalon but was attacked by Malory, a wicked knight, along with the evil creatures of The Wild (an area within Avalon). Artorious prevailed in the end but was mortally wounded; seeing her chance, Morganthe offered Artorious a chance to escape death, the Horned Crown. Not seeing this trap Arthur accepted the crown and was transformed into the vile creature known as the Pendragon. It was at this time thinking Artorious was dead, that Merle Ambrose left his home in Avalon later to find Bartleby, and create Wizard City and the Ravenwood School for Magical Arts. In order to enter Avalon, you must be at least level 70 and have completed the world of Zafaria by finishing the quest, "Through Glass, Darkly."